Jurassic Park III Film Goofs
Near the beginning of the movie, when Grant falls asleep on the plane, he dreams of seeing a Velociraptor beside him. The mistake is that the raptor is like the ones encountered later on the island, with features such as small feathers on its neck. However, he had not yet encountered ones like this, only the more reptilian ones of Isla Nublar. This is largely due to advances and discoveries about the dinosaurs in the movies. (i.e. Velociraptors may have had feathers and other plummage that closely relates them to birds) *When the group was flying into the island, there's a shot of the plane flying in front of the cloud, and there's the obvious shadow of the helicopter that filmed that shot. *In the scene where Dr. Alan Grant gets rescued by Eric Kirby and they are sitting in the water tank (truck) eating candy bars they show Eric eating a "Crunch" bar with no wrapper, just in the tin foil. In the next shot you see him eating the same candy bar but the "Crunch" wrapper is now on, then in the third shot it cuts back to Eric and the wrapper is gone and you only see tin foil again. *When Dr. Grant dives in the water after they're attacked, he has his watch on his right hand before he dives in, but in the rest of the shots of Sam Neill he has his watch on his left hand. *Just after hearing the Spinosaurus roar, bright studio lights are reflected on the front of the plane when it is turning to take off from Isla Sorna *If you look closly at the Spinosaurus and t-rex you can see that they have no throat just a back plate were the throat should curve down. *The rex is green in this movie, instead of the gray or brown of the previous movies. (In fact, in the other movies they periodically changed from brown to gray. They sometimes have striped heads and sometimes not.)'' the male rex in The lost world is also green,but is much larger and has stripes on his snout,we can assume that the JP3 rex is a younger specimen'' *The parachute they use at the beginning of the movie says DINO-SOAR on the top, but in various scenes the lettering is gone. (Actually, you see the letters again when Billy is gliding in the pteradactyll fight.) *In the scene where the group watches the video on Amanda's camcorder it show footage at the beach and then it shows Ben and Eric parasailing. In this part the words said over the camcorder are noticeably different from the first scene in the movie where the footage was supposedly filmed. *Just after the crashed plane has been kicked by the Spinosaurus and stopped rolling, we see the Spinosaurus going towards the plane through a window. The Spinosaurus is not bending its head low in the shot, but its head is too high off the ground when it stands for this shot to be physically possible. *In the scene where Nash borrowed the cellphone from Paul Kirby, he had a shotgun on his back, but when he fell to the ground, he had a rifle. *The Spinosaurus was large enough to reach the plane 30 ft high in the air and fit it's mouth in the hole yet when the plane falls down the Spinosaurus was no more than 3 to 4 times taller than it. *In the second scene of the film, a field paleontology team is seen digging up the skeleton of a pristine Velociraptor from sand. Fossils can be formed when sand turns to sediment, but sediment becoming sand destroys the fossil. Also, Velociraptors are found in China, not America. maybe it was a Deinonychus skeleton and not a velociraptor itself *In the beginning where Billy is parasailing when the rope is being pulled, he puts the camera behind, but it just vanishes before he falls into the water. *The T-rex bites the Spinosaurus on the neck in the start of the fight,and what is easily noticeable is that the Rex's teeth weren't going any deeper into the windpipe.Spinosaurus could have been agile enough to avoid being bitten,but in reality this would have killed the Spino as T-rex had extremeley powerful jaw pressure,which would have crushed the Spinosaurus' neck. *In the figth the T-Rex wasent fully grow yet but the Spinosaurus wasent ider becuse an T-rex cant´t bite direct in the Spinosaurus neck the spinosaurs is way to big if it was fully growd. Category:Jurassic Park III